After All is Said and Done
by Silvertine
Summary: **CH 4 UP!** Frodo, unhappy in the Undying Lands, returns to the Shire. There he meets Elanor Gamgee, Sam's eldest daughter - and just in time for her Coming-of-Age celebration... (Frodo x Elanor)
1. Going Home

- After All is Said and Done -  
Part 1 : Going Home  
  
By Tippy  
  
- A/N: Well, the very kool author JERRIWILMORE was the first ever to do a Frodo/Elanor fic. I fell in love with this idea almost immediately, and the aforementioned JERRIWILMORE said that anyone could feel free to use that idea as well. So, first off, THANK YOU JERRIWILMORE! You RULE! Secondly...uhm, okay, I'm currently in the throes of finding a good song to accompany this fic. ;P Hmm...how about "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias? Ohoho! Perfect much! *dances around* Anyhoo. *koff*  
Now, without much further ado...THE FIC!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The bright sun was high above the hills, and the air smelt sweet to Frodo's nose as he walked along. Crimson pimpernel and small violet periwinkles rustled against the hobbit's broad feet as he padded through a large meadow, his cousin Bilbo beside him.  
The two hobbits were deep in conversation, and with the grave looks on both faces, one could see it was an important topic. Perhaps discussed many times before.  
  
"...but I understand how you feel, Frodo my lad." Bilbo was saying. "Often my thoughts have strayed back to the Shire, and what is must be like now. Beautiful as it always has been, I think."  
  
Frodo looked wistful as his sapphire eyes scanned the cornflower blue sky above him.  
  
"Yes, even during the winter is was lovely. There was always some hidden snowy field or knoll to explore. Oh Bilbo, I long to be there now. The Westernesse is such a wonderful place to be, but more wonderful would it be to see the Shire again."  
  
Bilbo nodded solemnly, then patted Frodo on the back.  
  
"It would be quite splendid to be there, I've no doubt. Perhaps you could speak to Gandalf, and see if they will allow you to go back."  
  
"And you too, of course, Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo smiled sadly, and shook his head. "I am an old hobbit now, Frodo. And even though, when we arrived here in the Havens, we were restored to being not a day past thirty - I am old in *years*. I have seen much of the world, and I no longer desire to see any more of it. But you, Frodo, have much ahead. And so I urge you - speak to Gandalf. Go back, my dear boy, go back and have a *future*."   
  
Frodo was silent as they continued walking, pondering Bilbo's words. Go back? But that might prove awkward. Frodo himself now looked to be just fresh out of his tweens, as the Havens had a way of giving one their youth back. Perhaps if he went back to Middle-earth, he would STILL be around thirty-four or so, and find all his friends to be old and grey.  
  
And yet...  
  
'I would dearly love to see them again', He thought, with a small smile touching his lips.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gandalf studied the young, eager, dark-haired hobbit before him. The two stood on a grassy slope, which lead down into a fine, white sandy beach bordering the sea. A large, grey boat sat tied up at a dock, from which Frodo was to depart.  
  
"Frodo, once again I must warn you, if you go back...then you most likely will not be able to return to the Havens."  
  
"I know, Gandalf. But I am willing to risk it. I love it here, but moreso do I love the Shire! And the dear, silly hobbits inside of it." Frodo's chin was firm as he gazed up at Gandalf, his sapphire eyes piercing.  
  
Gandalf gave a small nod.  
  
"Alright then, Frodo. You realise that you will remain such as you are - barely out of your tweens - when you return to the Shire, do you not? You cannot 'resume' the age you were when you left Middle-earth for the first time. So you will find your friends far older then you are."  
  
"This I know. And I am willing to accept it." Frodo looked grave, but as he turned to Bilbo there was a sad smile on his face. "Good-bye, Bilbo. I shall miss you, and will always remember you."  
  
Bilbo nodded, his eyes tearing.  
  
"And I too shall miss *you*, Frodo. Drogo and Primula would be proud, if they could see you now. Good luck, and may you find much happiness!" The two hobbits embraced, then Frodo pulled away, a silent tear trailing down his cheek.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Must it always rain?" Elanor Gamgee complained as she stood by the window, gazing out in the gloomy night.  
  
"This *is* the rainy season, Ellie." Her younger brother Frodo stated, from his spot by the fire. "'Sides, what does it matter? Rain is good for crops, anyway."  
  
"My coming-of-age party is in two days, though! If this keeps up, I'll have to hold the celebration *inside*..." Elanor replied, the firelight glinting off her curly, red-gold braided hair, which reached down to her mid-back.  
  
"Oh, that's ALL we hear about." Pippin said, rolling his eyes. He was a smart lad of twenty-four, and was quite jealous that his older sister would soon be thirty-three...she would be an *adult*. Frodo wasn't too happy about it either, as he was but thirty-one.   
  
"Well, it's important to me." Elanor replied, settling down in a large armchair near her brothers. The rain outside continued to fall, but the upside was that it made Bag End seem even cozier than usual. "Plus, there's going to be *boys*." Ellie added, delight dancing in her voice. "And lot's of them!"  
  
"Well now, Elanorëlle! I didn't realise how caught up you are in marrying yourself off as quickly as possible!"   
  
Sam's strong voice broke in as he entered the room with a mug of hot cider in hand, beaming 'round at his children. Goldilocks, Daisy, and Hamfast were the youngest, so they had been put to bed. Rose and Merry had gone down to Tuckburough to stay with some friends for several days, so the smial seemed rather empty, as of late.  
  
"Oh, Sam-dad. You know I would never want to leave you!" Elanor laughed lightly, playing with the end of her braid.   
  
Sam smiled gently, and smoothed his hand over his eldest daughter's fair hair.  
"I know, Elanorëlle, I know." There was a slight pause, and Sam cast his warm, brown eyes towards the window. A slight frown appeared on his face. "My, it's raining hard. I wouldn't want to be caught in *that* weather tonight..."  
  
Elanor glanced up at her father, realising how old he had become. His hair was partially the original dark brown, but now peppered with gray. Wrinkles creased around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth, and his hands were very tanned and leathery - from too many years of working in gardens.  
  
The hobbit-girl sighed, grabbing her father's hand.  
  
"Come now, Sam-dad. Don't get gloomy on us! Let us forget the foul weather. Perhaps you could tell us some stories, from the quest to destroy the Ring?"  
  
Sam laughed merrily. "Ah, but I have told you those countless times! Are you sure you want to hear about it again?"  
  
Pippin and Frodo looked up from where they sat, nodding eagerly.  
  
"Yes!" Frodo exclaimed, brown eyes bright. "They're great tales! I wish *I* could do something that heroic--"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door.  
  
Sam glanced up, looking troubled. "Now who could be knocking on our door at this hour?" He wondered aloud. "Elanorëlle, be a good lass and get the door, if you please."  
  
Elanor nodded, and headed down the hallway towards the round, green entrance door. She grasped the handle and pulled it open, then let out a cry of surprise.  
  
There, before her, stood a soaked, shivering hobbit about her age. His dark brown curls lay plastered against his forehead, dripping down into his pale face. His sapphire blue eyes gazed up at her dully, and almost unseeingly.  
  
"Got caught...in the storm...don't feel so - so good...please, Sam... I need Sam..." The hobbit said, voice hoarse and shaking.  
  
And with that, he promptly collapsed on the stoop.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- A/N: Muah! Part two up next! ;P (yeah, I know this fic is pretty lame-o. Wheee!) 


	2. Recovery

- After All is Said and Done -  
Part Two : Recovery  
  
By Tippy  
  
- A/N: Here's Part Two, enjoy! (riiiiight...:P) Oh, and BTW...I'm writing a sequal to "Of Stars and Scrabble", since many a person [???] requested it. ^^ But that's next on the agenda. AND I'm writing ANOTHER fic, which i've been working on for almost a month, now, called "The Resurrection of Power". It's kind of one of those mega-long 'epic fics'...ya know the type. ;P Anyhoo. I'm-a gonna shut up now. ;D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Frodo let out a groan as his eyes slowly opened. His entire body ached - especially his head, which actually was *throbbing*.  
  
"You're awake!" A voice exclaimed.  
  
Frodo tried to bring the room in focus, then suddenly realised that this wasn't his room in Eressea...then where was he...?  
  
"SAM!" He suddenly exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Frodo instantly regretted this action, as his head suddenly felt as though a thousand dwarf-hammers were pounding on it all at once.  
  
"Shh, shh. Father is getting himself a quick bite of breakfast. He's been tending to you all night, you know."  
  
Frodo lay back and glanced at the speaker, seeing that she was a hobbit-girl of his age. Her long, red-gold hair fell over her shoulders, and her large, dark eyes surveyed Frodo with great interest.  
  
"Who-Who are you?" Frodo asked slowly, his tongue feeling thick and swollen.  
  
"Elanor Gamgee. Now lie still. You had a fever all night, and Father brought it down. Did you know that you just collapsed right in front of me at the door? I was quite frightened, but Sam-dad knew what to do. He knows who you are, at least."  
  
Frodo nodded, a half-smile on his sweaty face. Elanor carefully pressed a cool cloth down on his forehead, against the damp curls sticking to his flushed skin.  
  
"Do...do you know who I am?" Frodo suddenly asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Elanor said, pausing her hand. "But I'm sure you're going to tell me, right?"  
  
Frodo drew in a breath, feeling very tired and old. "I'm sure Samwise has told you about me. Perhaps that shall help you?"  
  
"No, and you seem far too young to have been one of my father's friends from the days of the Ring. I do hope you aren't going to make me *guess* your name..." Elanor said, smiling slightly, and removing the cloth to soak it again in the bucket beside her.  
  
"Yes, I think I shall do that. And I WAS one of your father's friends. His dearest, in fact." Frodo's voice sounded hoarse as he spoke, but a joy had filled his heart - joy, that he was back in Bag End, and in the Shire. And joy, that he was actually seeing Samwise's *children*, now very much grown up.  
  
"Fine then. You're a Bolger." Elanor said, wringing out the cloth.  
  
"No." Frodo responded, smiling.  
  
"Took."  
  
"No."  
  
"Brandybuck."  
  
"Partially. But that's not my last name."  
  
Elanor wrinkled her nose thoughtfully. "Bracegirdle."  
  
"No."  
  
"Grubb, Chubb, or Proudfoot."  
  
"No, no, and no."  
  
"Alright then...Brockhouse."  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
"Goold!"  
  
"Wrong again."  
  
"Baggins."  
  
"Yes." Frodo's tired smile broadened.  
  
"Oh, but there are so *many* Bagginses! You could be any number of people!"  
  
"I may as well tell you. My name is--"  
  
"--Frodo! You're awake!" Sam came bursting into the room, his face filled with happiness. "Oh, my dear Mr. Frodo!" And then he paused awkwardly at the side of the bed, looking embarrassed. He knitted his fingers together, looking down at his shoes.  
  
"My dear Samwise, come now. I feel fine, and my headache has gone. And I'm *home*! For good, now!"  
  
Sam let out a gasp, then suddenly drew forward and embraced his old master tightly, surprised to find himself weeping on Frodo's shoulder.  
Frodo, similarly, realised that silent tears were trailing down his cheeks, as he held onto Sam as if he'd never let go.  
  
"Oh Mr. Frodo, my best friend, you have no idea how I've missed you...your words, your kindness, your laughter, your presence! And now you've come home to your dear old Sam to stay...it is more than I could have ever hoped for!"  
  
Frodo drew back, smiling. "And I, too, have missed everything about *you*, Samwise Gamgee!"  
  
Sam laughed happily, then turned to Elanor. "Elanorëlle, this is Frodo Baggins! From all the legends and tales!"  
  
"Y-Yes, I met him..." Elanor gazed down in awe at the hobbit before her, then felt herself flushing slightly. "But aren't you supposed to be, well, older?" She asked slowly.  
  
Frodo nodded his head. "That I am. But the Havens makes you youthful once more, and so it is as though I had never aged."  
  
Sam's eyes welled with tears once more. "But it could not repair everything, I see." He said hoarsely, taking Frodo's left hand.  
  
Frodo's smile disappeared. "No, not even the power of the Undying Lands could heal my wounds. I will always be Frodo of the Nine Fingers, I am afraid. But let this be a lasting memory of the horrible war of the Ring, and that all may remember what happened."  
  
Sam kissed the hand, then carefully set it on the soft blanket Frodo lay under.  
  
"Mister Frodo, I was afeared last night when you had collapsed on the stoop! What happened? How did you get back to the Shire?"  
  
"Ah, I desired to dwell in the Shire once more. It is where my heart has ever been." Frodo smiled faintly. "So the fair people of the Undying Lands allowed me to return here, for good. I arrived yesterday in a boat, but the weather was stormy... ah, quite a time I had going through the rain, thunder, and lightning to get here! And then, as you saw, I caught a cold which escalated into a fever."  
  
Samwise patted Frodo's hand. "Well, you're here now, and that's the important thing. And now I will go fetch my dear Rosie, and let her see you! Elanorëlle, watch Mr. Frodo a moment for me, if you please."  
  
Elanor nodded, in awe of the previous Ring-bearer lying before her, as Sam left the room.  
  
Frodo smiled up at her, and she noticed a small gap between his front teeth. This made Elanor smile back, as she realised that from all the legends and tales she'd heard - she, her siblings, and her friends had made Frodo out to be some sort of god-like being. Perfect, awesome, and powerful.  
But here he was, a normal hobbit with typical flaws that anyone could have.  
  
"You must understand me, Ellie, that I am quite amazed to see you all grown up." Frodo said, interrupting Elanor's thoughts. "You see, your mother gave birth to you before I left for the Havens. So I have a distinct memory of holding you when you were but a baby. Dear Sam," Frodo broke out laughing, suddenly. "Ahh, how I remember his excitement at having his own child. He thought you were perfect in every way. With your fair hair and Sam's brown eyes. He was so happy, and I can see he still is. He loves you very much, Elanor. Very, very much..."  
  
Elanor was quiet as she surveyed Frodo, studying the way the blanket fell against his slender, pale chest and shoulders. Studying his dark, dark brown curls lying starkly against the white pillow, and his fathomless, sapphire blue eyes gazing upwards. Studying the hand that lay across his stomach, with only four fingers.  
  
"Frodo," Elanor suddenly said, feeling rather bold. "Frodo, would you care to attend my coming-of-age party tomorrow? It's to be held in the evening, outside in the field behind Bagshot Row. There's to be music provided by some hobbits down from Woody End, and plenty of food and drink..."  
  
Frodo nodded slightly. "Yes, of course I'd love to come. I am greatly honoured by your invitation, Elanor. It has been long since I've had fun. I should really start enjoying the youth I've been given back, you know. And your party should be a rather nice way to do that."  
  
With a delighted smile, Elanor replied, "Excellent! My friends shall all be rather impressed to see that the famous Frodo Baggins is coming to my birthday party!" She clapped her hands against his in excitement, then added softly, "And it is a great honor to me, as well."  
  
The two hobbits suddenly became aware that Samwise and Rose were standing at the doorway of the bedroom.  
  
Sam cleared his throat, and Elanor quickly drew back from Frodo, realising what she'd done.  
Rosie then went forward and embraced Frodo, speaking to him for a little while, while Sam leaned against the door post with his arms crossed.  
After a time, Rosie went off to prepare some lunch.  
  
"Elanor, go with her." Sam said in a strangely firm voice. "Help your Mother."  
  
Elanor noticed that he had failed to call her Elanorëlle, which strangely unnerved her. She quickly departed from the room, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Samwise took his daughter's seat at Frodo's bedside, then he sighed deeply. Frodo saw how lined Sam's face had become.  
  
"Samwise, what troubles you? You seemed unhappy with Ellie when you sent her off just now."  
  
"Oh, Mister Frodo... I wish I could hold her back, but I can't. She has grown up so *quickly*. How I wish she was but a child again..." Sam said sadly. (A/N: Say THAT one ten times really fast!)  
  
"No, Sam." Frodo replied gently, blue eyes soft. "I detect more than that. You are afraid that she will fall in love, and leave you behind. That she won't care for you as much. Am I correct? For I can read your eyes and voice, my dear Samwise. They betray you."  
  
Sam buried his face into his cupped hands, then gazed between fingers at Frodo.  
  
"I am so old, Frodo. So very old. And when you returned - and were so *young* - I was afraid. Afraid that I would lose Elanor to you, and that I would lose you to Elanor. Two of my dearest hobbits, both forgetting about their old Sam. How it has wrenched at my heart! I was glad when I saw you last night Mister Frodo, so glad - I thought, 'we can be together once more!'. And then I saw Elanor look at you, with this strange light in her eyes. It frightened me." Sam realised that he was weeping. "Please don't ever leave me again, Mister Frodo! I couldn't bear to be alone, without my baby girl and my best friend!"  
  
Frodo grasped the old hobbit's arm, and said- "My dear, dear Samwise. I would never want to leave you, nor would Ellie. Do not *worry* so! I promise you, Sam, that I shall never again go away."  
  
"And I pledge the same." A soft, quavering voice whispered from the door.  
  
Sam and Frodo looked up, spotting Elanor. Her brow was drawn together in worry, but Sam held out his hand to her. She took it, and kissed it.  
  
"Oh, Sam-dad. I love you so! You will never lose your little girl, I promise!"  
  
Outside, the rain slowly ceased, and the sunshine broke through the clouds.  
  
- End Part Two - 


	3. The Party

- After All is Said and Done -  
Part Three : The Party  
  
By Tippy  
  
- A/N: Here's part three. I'm thinking that there will be only one more part after this one, FYI. ^-^;;  
Oh...and I'm aware that Sam had more children (Bilbo, Primrose, and a slew of others) but they weren't...uhhh...born yet. Yeah. That's it! *shifty glances*  
  
*** IMPORTANT: In 'The End of the Third Age', the nickname that Tolkien *actually uses* for Sam's son, Frodo, is 'Fro'. Read the book, because we see one of young Frodo's siblings calling him 'Fro' : thus it's not some silly nickname I just made up. ;P  
  
Last of all... for the love of all that is sacred, will authors PLEASE stop writing Legolas/Mary Sue fics! They've bogged down the LotR section, and I can't even find the really, really good fics that I like reading, anymore, because the L/MS ones have taken over! All the other fics get lost amidst them...  
ARGH! *grumbles incoherently for several minutes*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The morning light splayed it's golden fingers across Frodo's face as he woke, yawning deeply. The bedroom was bright, and Frodo felt fresh, healthy, and ready to embrace a new day. He had battled off his fever the day prior, and was now back to normal.  
  
He climbed out of bed, stretching his lean arms, then surveyed the bedroom.  
On a stand near the doorway, Frodo spotted a basin filled with water. He plunged his head in, washing his neck and face.  
A towel, yellow as a canary's breast and twice as soft, sat beside the basin. Frodo rubbed at his dripping hair, then changed into a fresh set of clothes laid out on a wooden chair.  
  
Unbeknownst to Frodo, several pairs of wide hobbit-eyes were peering at him from the doorway.  
  
"So *that's* Frodo Baggins?" A young voice whispered.  
  
"Yes, whom we heard about in all those stories. Pip told me that he's Ellie's beau, too!" Another voice hissed back.  
  
"Are you sure, Ham?" The first voice responded, a little too loudly.  
  
"Shhhh!" A third voice broke in.  
  
Frodo was in the middle of buttoning up his vest, but his hands paused. A slight smile spread across his face.  
  
"Now, who could possibly be whispering? Perhaps little birds outside my window? Come now, let me take a good look at you!"  
  
Three hobbits in their early tweens appeared in front of Frodo, looking somewhat ashamed. The oldest looked to be around twenty-three, and she had curly golden ringlets that spilled across her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were light grey, and filled with mirth.  
The other two hobbits seemed to be about nineteen or twenty - still mere children. The eldest of both was a male, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes, while the youngest's hair was a chocolate hue, pulled back in a fat bun, and her eyes were a deep brown.  
  
All three, though, had one thing in common - Sam's round, kindly, good-natured face.  
  
"My name is Goldilocks." The golden-haired female said boldly. "But you may call me Goldi. This is my brother Hamfast - called Ham, by most - and my sister Daisy. And you are the famous Frodo of the Nine Fingers, right? Pippin says that you and Elanor are...are, well, *smitten* with each other! And that you are Ellie's *beau*!"  
  
Daisy squealed with delight, and covered her mouth with her hands, giggling. But Hamfast was more interested in Frodo's deeds of old.  
  
"If you'll pardon my asking, Mister Frodo, but could I see... well, that is, would you show us your, uh, hand?"  
  
Frodo smiled amusedly, then held out his left hand. The three hobbits gaped in awe and reverence.  
  
"Elves and dragons! So you *are* really the old Ring-bearer..." Goldilocks said. "Though not exactly old in appearance, I should say. Pip sneaked a look at you yesterday, and said that it was the Undying Lands that made you young again. Is that true?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "Indeed. And I should like to see your other siblings very much. Samwise told me about you three, and also said that Merry and young Rose are out in Tuckburough for a while. That leaves Pippin and Frodo for me to meet, yet."  
  
"They are in the kitchen eating breakfast, Mister Frodo, sir! Mother sent us to wake you, anyway!" Daisy chirped, then lead the way towards the kitchen.  
  
Bag End still looked very much the same, Frodo mused, as he walked down the long passage.  
  
"This is the kitchen!" Ham exclaimed, leading Frodo in.  
  
Elanor, Sam, Rose, and two other hobbits sat around a large table.  
  
"Good morning, Mister Frodo!" Rose and Sam said, as he took a seat across from Elanor.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Frodo responded, smiling round the table. The other hobbits, he soon found out, were Sam's sons; Frodo - who was thirty-one - and Pippin - twenty-nine. Pippin had curly auburn hair and dark eyes, while Frodo appeared to be a younger replica of Sam - golden brown hair, and warm, brown eyes.  
  
"My, how confusing this will be with two Frodos running about!" Frodo said, a smile his face, as as Rosie served him some mushrooms and bacon.  
  
"It's alright, we call the younger Frodo 'Fro', anyway. And I'm sure my children will respect you and call you '*Mister* Frodo', or 'sir'." Sam said, between bites of bread.  
  
The meal went on pleasantly - consisting mostly of the hobbit-children asking Frodo various questions - until Frodo remembered something rather important.  
  
"Oh! I nearly forgot! Happy birthday, Elanor!"  
  
Elanor laughed, then replied, "I thank you, Mister Frodo, but my birthday isn't 'till next week! I've just decided to hold the party tonight, for various reasons."  
  
"Indeed. I look forward to this evening, anyhow." Frodo said, sipping his tea.  
  
Pippin and some of the younger hobbits began to giggle, but Samwise stopped them with an angry look.  
  
"Mister Frodo, I daresay you'll be wantin' to visit Mister Meriadoc and Mister Peregrin! Alas, Merry is off in Minas Tirith - he's been there for the past year, leastways - but Pippin is still around, down in Tookland. He's gotten himself married to a nice hobbit-girl - Diamond, from Long Cleeve. They're old like me, of course, but I know Mister Peregrin will be right happy to see you, as I've invited him over tonight for some talking. I'll be needin' something to do while all the young hobbits are out merry-making!"  
  
Elanor glanced up. "Oh, but Father, Mister Frodo will be at my party! He won't be sitting up here in the kitchen talking to you and Mister Took!"  
  
Sam clicked his tongue. "Elanorëlle, I dursn't think Mister Frodo will want to spend his entire evening with children. We have much to discuss!"  
  
Raising his hand, Frodo spoke. "I will go to the party, then afterwards, if it isn't too much trouble, Sam, I'll come and spend time with you and Pippin. I *did* promise Ellie, after all."  
  
"Alright then." Sam set down his fork, then stood up. As he talked, his voice sounded slightly hurt. "I'm going out to run a few errands. I'll be back a little later."   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bright lanterns dotted the field behind Bagshot Row, as Frodo made his way down the path towards it. The evening was cool and clear, and the sound of lively music filled Frodo's ears. He paused at the edge of the field, gazing at the many hobbits - about a *hundred* in all, and primarily in their tweens - laughing, dancing, and supping.  
  
"Frodo!" A clear voice called out. Elanor ran up the path to greet him, her red-gold hair loose, with the sides drawn back in a blue clasp. Her dress was also blue - with many petticoats underneath the 'skirt' part, and white cross-stitching around the edges. "Frodo," She repeated, as she reached him. "Isn't this exciting? Everyone has shown up, but I wondered when you would get here! Although, I didn't tell anyone that Frodo Baggins is coming. You see, they'd all be clamouring to talk to you all night, which wouldn't leave me a chance to dance with you!"  
  
Frodo felt his cheeks redden, but he held out his arm and Elanor took it. "Well then, Ellie, if I am not to be Frodo, what shall I call myself? When I went to Bree - back in the days of the Ring - I took on the name Underhill. Perhaps I shall be... hm, Drogo Underhill. For my father's name was Drogo."  
  
Elanor smiled, and her eyes shone. "Very well then, Master Drogo. Come, I shall introduce you to my friends!"  
  
The hobbit-girl lead Frodo over to the party. Many wooden benches and tables had been set up on the grass, forming a large circle around the spot reserved for dancing. The band from Woody End had set themselves up near a tent that was filled with an eclectic assortment of tables covered in various foods and drinks; in our times, called a buffet.  
Various coloured lanterns and lights were strung in the branches of surrounding trees, making for a festive, exciting mood.  
  
Seated on most of the aforementioned benches were Elanor's friends, who greeted Frodo warmly as she introduced him to them.  
  
"This is Drogo Underhill, up from... ah, Willowbottom." Elanor said smiling brightly, arm in arm with Frodo.  
  
"Indeed?" One of the friends said. "My second cousin Lily lives there! Lily Sandheaver, perhaps you know her?"  
  
Frodo smiled weakly. "Uh, I just moved there. I don't know anyone in Willowbottom very well yet, I'm afraid."  
  
The friend nodded, accepting Frodo's answer easily. "Well, my name is Ruminas Tunnelly, but most call my Rumi! I'm from Pincup, actually, but I've been working up at the quarry by Scary, this past year." Ruminas clapped Frodo on the back, then drew him aside from Elanor. "I see Ellie is quite taken with you! I've known her for a few years, now - enough to see that that what she deserves is a fine gentlehobbit. You take good care of her, Drogo!"  
  
Frodo's flushed slightly. "But Elanor and I are only frien--"  
  
"--Drogo! Would you care to dance? The band has started up!" Elanor broke in, not noticing that Frodo and Ruminas had been talking.  
  
"All right." Frodo replied, still red.  
  
Elanor gave him two bells, then took two for herself. She then grabbed Frodo's hands and they joined into the vigorous Springle-ring dance.  
  
"This is lovely, isn't it?" Elanor exclaimed, her hair swinging about as she and Frodo twirled around, as all the other hobbits were doing.  
  
"I only did this dance once, and that was when I was your age! At mine and Bilbo's joint birthday party; my Coming-of-Age, too!" Frodo replied, his voice loud so Ellie could hear it over the din.  
  
She laughed, and they danced for about half an hour more, until Frodo decided that he wanted a drink.  
  
The two were oblivious to the stares they got, as they walked arm in arm to the drink table, talking and laughing to each other.  
  
"Just who *is* this Drogo, anyway?" One hobbit said to another. "I've never seen him before, let alone around Elanor! When did she meet him, I wonder..."  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo and Elanor were sipping at mugs filled with good beer.  
  
"This is terribly exciting, isn't it?" Ellie said happily, over the rim of her mug. "I didn't expect my party to be so wonderful! Come, let's go take a quick walk to cool down, and then we can dance a some more!"  
  
Frodo nodded, slightly dazed. He had only recovered from his fever the day prior, and still felt slightly tired and a bit, well, *off*.  
  
"Alright." Instead of taking Frodo's arm, though, Elanor grabbed his hand and they left the main festivities, heading towards a path that wound alongside the Party Field.  
  
- To be continued, of course. :) - 


	4. Heartbeat

- After All is Said and Done -  
Part Four : Heartbeat  
  
by Silvertine  
  
- - -  
  
- A/N: So, here's part four. And after much thought, I've decided that this will have A LOT more chapters on the way, as this story is going to get considerably more complicated with a few twists and turns and such.  
  
- Suggested Music: "Higher" by Creed  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Frodo breathed in deeply, savouring the cool night air and the peace. Distantly, he could hear music and the sounds of the party, but he felt little desire to return to it. The trees seemed to lean over the path, almost like a natural roof, and the moon shone round and pale in the black sky.   
  
Elanor gripped Frodo's hand tightly, and Frodo was quite glad it was dark so the hobbit-girl couldn't see his red cheeks.  
  
"You know, this reminds me of a song Bilbo used to sing when we'd go traisping through the woods at night." He suddenly remembered as they walked along.  
  
"Really?" Elanor responded, "Please sing it for me!"  
  
"Well, the final part goes something like this-  
  
'Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadows to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight.  
Then world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back to home and bed.  
Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,  
And then to bed! And then to bed!'"  
  
Elanor laughed in delight. "That's lovely, Frodo! I like that - 'Away shall fade! Away shall fade!'" She sang, her voice high and clear.  
  
"When I was about your age, it was one of my favourite walking tunes." Frodo said calmly.  
  
Elanor halted, turning to face Frodo and clutching both his hands in her small, pale ones.  
  
"Do not speak like that, please... it makes me think of you as the great hero 'Frodo of the Nine Fingers', and not as my friend..." Her eyes searched his in desperation, though what they searched for Frodo did not know.  
  
"Ellie, perhaps we should return to the party." Frodo said slowly, but the obstinate hobbit-girl shook her curls.  
  
"No, no. Frodo - ever since I met you, I - oh, Frodo, forgive me!" She exclaimed, then suddenly drew forward and firmly planted her lips on his, still gripping his hands. It was a short, abrupt kiss and Elanor drew back quickly, watching as Frodo's sapphire eyes grew impossibly large and shocked.  
  
She took in a little breath, then slowly said, "Frodo, I want to know how you... I... I *need* to know how you feel about - about me." She replied, her voice small but pleading.   
  
Frodo was taken aback - from Ellie's kiss and her words - and he swallowed hard. Elanor was very pretty, especially at that moment - with her eyes so wide and glassy, and shadows pooling across her face and the moon illuminating the outline of her firm chin. And she had such a beautiful personality - bright, optimistic, opinionated, and caring. Frodo found himself smiling slightly, and whether it was the large amount of ale he'd consumed, or the enchantment of the dark, peaceful forest - he decided to confess that he felt very strongly for Elanor. And so--  
  
"I feel..." He said gently, gazing at Ellie. "I feel..." It was then, unfortunately, that the alcohol consumed that night, as well as the fact that Frodo still had slight traces of his fever - decided to make itself clear. "I feel... I feel like i'm going to be sick!" He suddenly clapped his hand over his mouth, then turned and stumbled to the edge of the path.  
  
Elanor gaped as Frodo retched, then her nursing skills kicked in and she went over to him, laying a hand gently on his convulsing back. Frodo groaned, and Elanor smoothed the damp, dark curls back from his pale forehead.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked slowly. "I'm sorry... I should've realized that you were still a bit ill. It's all my fault - making you come to my silly party, when you should've been in bed resting! But come, let's head back to Bag End and make you some tea and put you to bed."  
  
"That sounds good..." Frodo said weakly, and Elanor wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. They slowly made their way back down the path and eventually reached the edge of the Party Field.  
  
"Well, it's not much further to Bag End, so come along." Elanor said gently.  
  
"Go back to the party, Ellie. It's not fair that you have to take care of me during your Coming-of-Age. I refuse to take you away from a celebration that's being held in *your* honour!" Frodo pointed out. "And I can make it back to Bag End, I think..."  
  
"Look, Frodo. I'll be frank - there's no one else I'd rather spend my Coming-of-Age with then YOU, even if it means me sitting by your bedside and making you tea." Elanor said, tightening her arm around Frodo's waist and starting to walk towards Bag End.  
  
There was a pause, and then -- "By all the Valar, I'd swear you are the most incorrigible hobbit in existence! Nevertheless, I'm glad you're taking care of me, Elanor. And I'm honoured that you would give up your party to be with... with me." Frodo responded, as they neared the gate to the smial.  
  
"You dear, silly hobbit! Do you think I give out kisses freely? No, only to those that I genuinely care about; and I'll have you know that you're the first I've ever kissed! So of course that means that I want to spend time with you."  
  
Elanor pulled open the round, green entrance door to Bag End, and the two made their way inside.  
  
Soft voices and firelight spilled out of one of the sitting rooms, and Elanor jerked her head in that direction.  
"Father and the Thain, er - Master Took." She whispered.  
  
"Perhaps I should go in..." Frodo said, his stomach feeling queasy.  
  
"No, I'm afraid it's to bed with you, Frodo." Elanor replied, "I refuse to see you be ill all over the Thain." She added with a little giggle, tugging on Frodo's arm.  
  
They made their way to Frodo's room and there Elanor made up his bed, and re-filled his basin with water.  
She took a dressing gown out of the closet and then turned to Frodo, who was looking rather sick.  
  
"Now, let's get you out of those clothes and into this gown." The hobbit-girl said.  
  
Frodo's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Well, I - uh - well now... I... I can probably manage..."  
  
There was a pause, and then Elanor raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Alright, then let's see you unbutton your weskit."  
  
Frodo reddened further, if that was possible, but his hands slowly reached for the button. His fingers, he realised, were *trembling* and *weak* - effects of his illness - and could only fumble.  
  
Elanor nodded smugly. "You see? You're still weak, Frodo. By the Valar, who knows how you managed to stay on your feet at the party this evening. You need *rest*, Frodo. Rest!"  
She moved forward and quickly set to work on the buttons, then carefully pulled off the burgundy weskit. Next, she was in the process of lifting off Frodo's shirt - which was now over his head - when there was the sound of a door creaking loudly.  
  
Elanor bit down on her lower lip hard, drawing blood, and she slowly turned around, knowing instinctively who was there.  
  
"Father," She said earnestly, "It's not what it look like!"  
  
Sam's eyes were hard, and his jaw was set firmly. "Elanor Gamgee, I-"  
  
Upon hearing Sam's voice, Frodo - who's view was still obstructed by his half-pulled up shirt - attempted to pull down said shirt, but only managed to get his arms caught as he struggled in the white garment. This caused him to lose his balance, and with the ungracefulness of a dwarf, Frodo met the wooden floor with a crash.  
  
Elanor's eyes were wide as she whirled around to see Frodo on the floor, tangled in his shirt.  
  
In spite of the situation, Elanor found a laugh bubbling up within her and it spilled forth, young and carefree.  
  
Frodo stopped struggling and protested - "It's not that funny! And please, help me untangle myself!"  
  
Elanor knelt down - still giggling - and carefully extricated Frodo from the garment. "There!" She exclaimed, helping the lad to his feet.  
  
Sam's glare softened slightly, and immediately fixed upon Frodo. "Mister Frodo, come into the sitting room with myself and Mister Pippin." It was more of a command than anything, spoken rather stiffly. "And Elanor - go to your room. I have no words to describe my anger and disappointment in you right now, but I certainly will in the morning. *Go*!"  
  
Elanor didn't need to be told twice. With a small whimper, she darted out of the room as quickly as possible.  
  
There was a long pause as the two old friends faced each other. "Oh, Sam." Frodo suddenly broke out, shaking his head slightly. "I'm ill! She was only trying to aid me in getting ready for bed."  
  
Sam's stare was cold. "Mister Frodo, I have always trusted you without a second thought, but now this is my own flesh and blood I'm dealing with, so I can't immediately believe all that you say. Sir, once again I ask, come into the sitting room with myself and Mister Pippin."  
  
Now it was Frodo's turn to be angry. "No, Sam! Don't you see? *Nothing happened*, or was GOING to happen! Elanor was merely helping me! You're being blinded by your stubbornness! You don't even trust me anymore!"  
  
"Mister Frodo, I'll not have you stand here and order me about like this! I... I--"  
  
"Don't say it. I don't care to hear anymore words from you right now!" Frodo spat. Without another word, the angry hobbit strode out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ellie..." A quiet voice whispered into the darkness. A shaft of light from the partially opened door fell upon a weeping figure, as somebody entered the room. "Ellie, it's me. Frodo." The voice persisted.  
  
The figure raised it's head from the bedspread, startled. "F-Frodo?" A hoarse voice whispered in reply.  
  
The sound of the door closing met Elanor's ears, then she soon saw a small orange flicker by her bedside table. The flicker grew into a small glow as she realised Frodo had lit a candle.  
  
He brought the candle up to his face so she could see it was him. "Hullo, Ellie." He said with a sad smile.   
  
"Oh Frodo..." Elanor suddenly choked out, then clambered to her feet and went to him, throwing her arms around him as she wept bitterly. "It's not fair..." She sobbed, "I didn't mean anything... he thinks I'm horrid now... oh... ohhhh... it isn't fair..."  
  
Frodo gently stroked the golden curls, slightly uncomfortable at the hobbit lass crying into his shoulder. "There there..." He soothed. "It's all right, Ellie... we'll think of something to sort this mess out..." Frodo's eyes suddenly widened as he struck upon something. "Elanor..." He whispered hesitantly, "Ellie, I don't belong here. You know that. I've tried to be part of the Shire again but it's so hard... I've seen so much more... oh Ellie, I can't stay here. I just can't. I need to leave... to go to Imladris - Rivendell. To see the Elves. I miss the Fair Folk oh so much, after being surrounded by them for such a long time... darling, come with me! To Rivendell! We could live with the Elves for the rest of our days and never know this kind of sorrow again!"  
  
There was a silence as Elanor drew back slightly, looking Frodo in the eye. "Rivendell..." She murmured. "I have always, *always* wanted to see the Elves... all of my life. But to live with them? Oh Frodo... my dear, dear Frodo..." She whispered. "Yes! Yes! A hundred, thousand times... yes!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
TBC. =P 


End file.
